vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FoxHD
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:SeeU ALONE.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! NasuHime (talk) 20:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) About the SeeU song pages Hi, First of all, thank you for editing on the wiki. You are a great help :). But now your question. You probably figured out how to add pages to a category because I see your new pages on the SeeU original songs list. If you want to know more, Category:Help can be a great place to learn new stuff about editing. But since you asked, I will try to explaim as much as i can to you. Let's start with making tables (because they make the song page easier to read). You just put this where you want to place the lyrics on the page (try editing this page and go into source mode to view): Or for Korean lyrics: Do it in source mode so a table will appear if you edit in Visual mode. If you want to add a row to add the lyrics in the table, go to Visual mode and click with your right mouse button on the table. A menu will appear. Go to the part of the menu that says "row". If you hoover your mouse on it, another menu will appear. Click on "insert row after" and a new row will appear where you can add the lyrics. Do this for every new sentence of the song you want to add. If you want to skip a line, type two inequality signs (<>) and put the letters "br" inbetween them. Next up is adding categories. If you go to a page and click on edit, a menu will open so you can edit the page. On your right you will find a part on the menu which says: "Categories". Click on the text that says "Add category..." and type in the category you want to add a songpage for. You can type for example "SeeU original songs", "Korean original songs" or "Vocaloid original songs". Most of the time the category will already appear when you are typing. If it doesn't, the category probably doesn't exist. But first check this to make sure. If the category doesn't exist (for example the category: Team Hurihuri songs list), type the name of the category you want to create. The page will be added to the new category. Also, here are some tips. Try to add the Japanese (or Hangul) and the Romaji (or Romaja) lyrics to a page. It looks nice. Also, if you leave a message on a talk page, remember to sign your post using four tides (these thingies: ~) so the receiver knows who sent him or her the message and can reply easily. And if you want to try something but you don't want to change serious content, try the Sandbox. If you have any other questions, You can ask me or NasuHime. Don't be afraid to add new content to the wiki and I hope this helped you a bit ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) About the song page for "Tale of Thousand Years" by SeeU Hello again~ About the Tale of Thousand Years page, you've got a good point. The song is long and has much lyrics... But seeing that the Dr. Realist page is also very long, I don't think we should cut the lyrics and put them on different pages. It would be kind of indistinct. Also, i looked up the lyrics and found it here. While it is very long, I don't think it would be a problem to put it all on one page. I wouldn't mind helping you with the page at all. We could make it shorter by putting the lyrics in a table. But coming back to the point, I don't think it's a good idea. If you really disagree with me and want to put it on four pages anyway, please do ask NasuHime about it. If she gives you permission to do so, you can put it on four pages. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 13:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. I like your button. :3